From where you are
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: Reuploaded, again. I'm having some difficulty! Fleur comes home to Hermione after a very long trip. Both have a surprise for the other. Fleurmione, AU, Fluff, Oneshot


Hey all, it's been a while, I know!! I just thought of this. I hope you all like. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING!!!

Hermione stood nervously in the kitchen. Everything was ready. Dinner should be ready any minute, the table was set, the house was clean, she was showered, dressed, and had sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck. Her hair decided to cooperate tonight. Thank god. "Ohhhh what else is there to do?!" Hermione yelled to no one. She frantically moved around the dinner table rearranging the silverware, then putting it back. She moved the candles, the plates, the bread basket, then moved them all back. There wasn't a single wrinkle in the tablecloth. "God what am I missing!" She yelled again, to no one. "Oh God she'll be here any minute." Then she remembered what was making her so nervous. The ring!! She was going to propose tonight. "Oh my God how could I forget the effing ring!! Stupid Hermione, STUPID!!" She sprinted to her and her lover's bedroom. Where was the ring! She looked at the clock. She had 3 minutes until 8. Her lover would be arriving any second. "The dresser!" she mused. She opened the top drawer and underneath her favorite t-shirt there it was. She opened the box to double check it was still there. All 3 karats still in place. God she had spent a lot of money on this ring. She could afford it, being head of International Wizarding Affairs in the Ministry definitely paid well but she didn't want to buy her lover's affection. She just thought she deserved the best. "Merde, she'll be here any second!!!" Hermione squeaked running to the kitchen. She slipped the ring on the tea tray for after dinner. "Oh God I hope she says yes" Hermione said to herself one last time, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Fleur was returning after a 6 month deployment in the United States for the war crime trials of certain death eaters caught after the war. It was a long, miserable process but as the country's head attorney, Fleur had a lot of work to do.

Hermione heard a small pop in the living room and felt an explosion somewhere in her chest. Her whole body was pulsing and she could feel every inch of her body crawling with excitement. She was home. " 'ermione?!" Fleur called from the living room. "FLEUR!!!" Hermione yelled, running out into the living room and almost tackled Fleur with a hug. She jumped into the taller blonde's arm and they embraced as tightly as both of them could. "Oh God I have missed you so much, Fleur!" Hermione spoke as they remained embraced, unwilling to let go of their love. " 'ermione, I am so sorry to be gone so long. Being away from you is the most miserable experience ever."

"Come see the dinner I made for you!" Hermione said, finally letting go of Fleur. She looked Fleur in her brilliant cerulean blue eyes and kissed her. Sparks and flames flooded both of their bodies. Every kiss they ever shared was better than the last. They had been dating for 5 years and never once did a kiss lose its effect on either of them. Hermione's hands ran through Fleur's silk hair while Fleur held tightly to Hermione's waist. When oxygen was finally needed they broke apart and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a good minute, searching for nothing in particular. They had this beautiful love where all they need to do is look at the other. It was like door only the other had a key to. By looking into each other's eyes the words 'I love you' were not necessary. Hermione took a sharp breath and kissed her lover quickly on the lips. "come on!"

"I was going to follow you but you are ze one who kissed moi!" She laughed, taking Hermione's hands. Sparks traveled up her arm at the contact. As Fleur walked into the kitchen her breath caught in her throat. Hermione looked at Fleur anxiously, looking for approval. Fleur's eyes started to water "Merde! 'ermione it ees, it's, --"

"It's what?!" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ze most beautiful thing, besides you, of course, zat I 'ave ever seen!" Fleur captured Hermione's lips in a breath taking kiss. This kiss was like no other. Their lips collided with a gentle, forceful passion. Hermione's arms wrapped around Fleur's neck as Fleur pulled her love as close as humanly possible. It was as if they were becoming one person. The kissed deepened as Hermione gently bit Fleur's lower lip. Fleur moaned gently and whispered, " I zee zat you 'ave not forgotten my favorite thing zat you do!"

"How could I possibly forget anything about you?" They kissed again. They moved slowly and passionately, careful not to miss a single sensation. As they kissed, the oven timer went off. Hermione immediately broke the kiss with a smile as big the moon. "Dinner!"

"You cooked dinner for me?" Fleur asked, smiling and wrapping her arms around herself as if to catch the feeling Hermione had left behind.

"You think I made the kitchen look this beautiful and didn't cook dinner for you! AND I made your favorite!"

"Lasagna?! 'ermione you do too much!"

"I'll do anything for you. You mean the world to me." Hermione said, smiling. Fleur's eyes began to water. "Fleur, why are you crying?"

"Because you are zo wonderful. I cannot believe zat I 'ave you in my life. You deal with me being gone for six months and you do not miss a beat! You are ze most beautiful person I 'ave ever met, you are ze smartest person I know, and you belong to me and I simply cannot believe zat I am zis lucky." Hermione walked over to Fleur and wiped away the tears with her thumb. She kissed Fleur's closed eyes.

"Fleur, you mean everything to me as well. If I had to I would wait a million years for you. This closeness we have, this beautiful relationship, means the world to me. I cannot imagine a life without you and if anything I am the lucky one. I have missed you terribly these past months but if waiting that long means having this special moment with you, even if it only lasted seconds, I would wait without a doubt. I love you, Fleur. I really do."

"I love you as well, 'ermione." They kissed. A smile was evident on both of their faces.

As they ate, Hermione opened a bottle of champagne she had bought while Fleur was away. " 'ermione, zis is Moet and Chandon! Zis is very expensive champagne!" Fleur said a little shocked. The champagne was her favorite as was it native to her home country.

"I know, but its from France and it is your favorite and I think you deserve the best." Hermione got a little nervous. She is reacting over the price. "I'm not trying to buy your love or anything, I just, I dunno, want you to have the best and think your worth everything I own tenfold. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Plus we're celebrating that you are home!" Hermione smiled nervously.

"I love it. Zank you, mon amie."

"How is the lasagna?"

"Excellent. I can tell you spent a long time making zis." Fleur took another bite, enjoying every flavor and spice envelop her mouth. It was the best meal she had ever had.

"So how did the trial go? Did it go well?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, it went very well. I succeeded in convicting every damn criminal there!" Fleur hit the table with force and smiled. "I am what you call an amazing lawyer!" Fleur smiled.

"You really are. I'm proud of you." Hermione said, taking a sip of champagne. This champagne really was worth the money she spent on it. It was extremely good. "Fleur, I now know why this is your favorite."

"Oui?"

"Yes, this is the best champagne I have ever had!" Fleur smiled. Hermione looked beautiful in the candle light. The flame caught the brilliant chocolate eyes Hermione possessed. They were like brilliant diamonds sparkling, there for the taking. Hermione looked up and caught Fleur's gaze. There was an intense heat between them. Fleur could simply not believe that she was so lucky to have Hermione. Fleur couldn't imagine her life without her and still felt quite horrible for leaving her alone so long. The past six months had been absolute misery. She hated going to bed without feeling the warmth of Hermione's body next to her. She even missed the occasional snoring. She smiled at Hermione and felt in her pocket to make sure the ring she bought to propose to Hermione was still there. She had bought it while in America. The three karat diamond ring had cost quite a lot but she wanted, much like Hermione with the champagne, that her love received only the best.

As they finished eating, Hermione cast a quick spell to clean up the kitchen. "Fleur go make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'm going to make us some tea. If you want you could start the fire?"

"Oui, of course, love." Fleur left the room. A few seconds later you could hear the crackling of the fire. Hermione's nerves were creeping back. She looked in the box. The ring was still there. She brought the tray of cookies out to the living room, the ring hidden under a napkin. She then went out to the kitchen to get the two cups of tea that weren't quite ready. Hermione sat on the couch next to Fleur, giving her the cup of tea. "Merci." Fleur said simply. They sat together on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, their feet touching, in silence watching the fire. Both had the proposals on their mind. They enjoyed the simplicity of this silence though. They were both at home, together, and that was all that mattered to them.

After about 20 minutes Fleur broke the peaceful silence. "I missed you terribly 'ermione." Her voice was solemn and dripping with sadness. Fleur felt really terrible for leaving Hermione for so long. "Fleur, it is okay, you know. You had to do what you had to do and I understand that. I did miss you too, but you're here now and that is all that matters to me. Okay?" Hermione said looking Fleur square in the eyes. "Okay." Fleur smiled and leaned in to kiss Hermione. Both of them placed their cups on the table. The kiss deepened. The effects of the champagne and the lighting of the fire were intoxicating. Fleur leaned into Hermione, laying her on her back. After a slight repositioning Fleur was on top of Hermione on the couch. Fleur kissed Hermione deeply. Slowly she moved to her neck kissing the tiny exposed area of her collarbone. Hermione shuddered and gripped Fleur tighter. As Fleur moved higher Hermione moved her head to Fleur's ear and whispered, barely audible "I love you Fleur Isabelle Delacour." Chills resonated down Fleur's spine. The words I love you had an amazing effect on here, especially when spoken directly into her ear. She smiled and kissed Hermione's neck. "J'taime Hermione Jane Granger." Fleur lifted her head and they looked into each other's eyes. It was the most meaningful look they had ever given each other.

Time was frozen. The flames danced across Fleur's features as Hermione ran her hand across Fleur's cheek. Fleur closed her eyes at the touch enjoying each sensation. It's now or never Hermione thought. "Will you marry me?" she said. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the blood running through her veins. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Fleur did not answer. Fleur sat up, pulling Hermione up with her. She reached into her pocket and smiled. "Only if you will marry me." They laughed together. Hermione touched her forehead to Fleur's. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione pulled the ring off of the tray. As they both opened their respective boxes, laughter insued.

"What was zat you once said about great minds zinking alike?" Fleur asked. They had both bought the same ring for each other. Fleur kissed Hermione. They both stood up. Hermione hugged Fleur. As they both placed their rings on the table the love and adoration changed quickly to a fierce passion as their hands grazed the body of the other. Hermione looked up at Fleur and smiled. "I love you so much, Fleur."

"I love you as well, 'ermione." Fleur moved towards her. She cupped her face with her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. Again, and again, and again. Hermione gripped Fleur's waist and pulled her close. She kissed her jaw line and down her neck. Hermione slowly unbuttoned each button of Fleur's blouse as Fleur ran her hands through Hermione's golden brown hair. When each button was undone she slipped the shirt slowly off, running her hands along Fleur's now bare arms. They took turns undressing each other, making sure to take the greatest care and kiss and feel each new piece of skin that was revealed. They were both so delicate with the other.

Hermione took Fleur's hand and led her to their bedroom. Hermione had adorned the room with candles that smelled of cinnamon, Fleur's favorite. The sheets were fresh and the room was cool with the night. Carefully Hermione laid Fleur on the bed. "I have missed you, my love."

"And I 'ave missed you, mon amour." Fleur smiled looking up at what she thought to be the most beautiful person in the world. The light from the candle flickered upon Hermione's body, accentuating her curves. Fleur reached up to touch Hermione's stomach, She ran her hands along the curve of her body careful not to miss an inch. She wanted to rememorize the skin and shape and feel of Hermione. Hermione leaned down to Fleur and kissed her. She kissed down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, and moved upward again. Fleur tasted of vanilla and smelled of lilac. Hermione was the luckiest girl in the world.

The night was full of soft moans and ecstasy as they made love. The combination of the two lover's voices was a beautiful symphony of love, understand, friendship, and adoration. No one could ever match the love they had for one another. No longer were they far away but together and as one. "J'taime, 'ermione." Fleur whispered one last time as Hermione drifted off to sleep. "I will never leave you again, I promise." And with that Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep in the safety and comfort of her lover's arms.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! No flames please though. I don't like those. I hope you all loved it!


End file.
